Blind Date
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Frustrated with her best friends lack of social life, Heather sets Astrid up on a blind date. And promptly regrets it. Background Hiccstrid action for Vala.


**A quickie for Vala so she stops throwing me into pits...**

 **Heather, Mala and Astrid live together. Heather and Mala are a thing, Astrid's chronically single.**

 **Heather's POV.**

-HTTYD-

"This is a _terrible_ idea."

Astrid growled, crossing her arms and legs and curling up into an angry ball on the sofa. She was glaring at Heather like she hoped for the woman to spontaneously combust with the force of her anger.

"Girl, it's been _four years!_ For all we know, it doesn't even work any more."

"Look, just because you and Mala-poo over there spend all your time rubbing your faces on each other... I don't need a boyfriend!"

Heather rolled her eyes, saw her girlfriend doing the same thing.

"At the very least, we need to get you laid. Because damn are you wound tight."

"I am **_not_** wound tight!"

Heather raised an eyebrow, and Astrid huffed before sinking deeper into the sofa.

"Riiiiight. Anyway, you are going on this date if we have to dress you and drag you there ourselves."

"I'd like to see you try."

Astrid huffed some more, scowled and lugged herself into her bedroom. The date wasn't until tomorrow, but apparently she wanted time to sulk. Mala embraced Heather from behind, girlfriend nuzzling at her hair.

"She needs to get back out there right? I'm not being too pushy?"

Mala chuckled, hugged her tighter.

"You and she are both equally stubborn. I think pushy is the right word, but less would not convince her?"

Soft-spoken despite her Australian inflections, Mala murmured her words against Heather's neck and made her squirm slightly, giggling.

"True. And besides... this guys great. She'll thank us when she actually goes, right?"

"Indeed. If nothing else, I'm sure she will benefit from the stimulating social interaction alone."

Heather nodded, smiling when Mala kissed her cheek before sliding away to continue working on the book she was reading. Loud music began pumping from behind Astrid's door, cementing that yes, their housemate was indeed in a bad mood. Heather shook her head fondly, then grabbed her things, kissed her girlfriend and headed off to work.

Astrid had only thawed slightly that evening, quiet when she came out for food that she took back into her room. Heather began to worry she had actually upset her friend, making it sound as though she was lacking or something.

"If you are that concerned, then why not simply discuss the matter with Astrid?"

Mala was very matter-of-fact, straight to the point. Would happily confront any issue.

"Because if I ask Astrid if I upset her, she'll deny it even if it was true. That's what she's like. If she's still upset tomorrow, I'll talk to her."

Mala hummed, placing a bookmark to save her place and returning her book to it's stand. They had reached 'old married couple' status startlingly fast. Heather liked it. Wanted to help Astrid get back out there and find her future 'old married couple' partner.

By next morning, Astrid was back to her usual prickly, stubborn self. She went running with Mala while Heather slept in, came back and ate half the kitchen like usual. Heather wasn't sure where she put it all, Astrid's lithe frame staying slender as ever. Her best friend was gorgeous, with her blonde hair and big blue eyes and sparky sense of humour. It wasn't for lack of interest from men that she was alone.

Just Astrid's lack of interest in general.

Heather was getting her to that date if it was the last thing she did.

Surprisingly, Astrid seemed perfectly agreeable that afternoon. Didn't even complain when Heather insisted on checking that she dressed for the occasion - Heather wouldn't have put it past her to tank the date by showing up in her pyjamas and threatening to eat the guy alive. At least she knew Astrid was going whilst looking sensational.

"Are you done treating me like a dress up doll? Isn't this what you have a girlfriend for?"

Apparently, even her surprisingly acquiescent mood had limits. Astrid sat to braid her hair, batted Heather away when she tried to convince her to wear makeup and slid her favourite boots onto her feet.

"I'm going to go on this date, and you are going to stay out of my love life forevermore or I _will_ show Mala the pictures of you when you were a chunky five year old."

Oh, **that** was a low blow.

"You _wouldn't!"_

"Then promise to stay out of my love life?"

Heather grumbled, scowling.

"I promise."

Astrid smiled, though there was an air of petulance and mischief to the expression as she checked her watch, slid her phone and wallet into her coat and stood up, stretching.

"If he kills me and eats me, I'm haunting you."

"Fair enough."

Mala chuckled at them both, giving Astrid the once over.

"I can assure you, I would not recommend anybody with homicidal tendencies for you Astrid. One of you is quite enough. You look very nice."

"Thanks Mala. I think. Bye!"

Astrid left to make her date, and Heather slumped on the sofa to nestle into her girlfriends embrace. Mala knew Hiccup from work, and when Heather was lamenting that Astrid desperately needed to meet a half-decent guy who could hold her attention, Mala had recommended Hiccup.

Apparently he was exactly what Astrid needed. Time would tell, she guessed.

The hours ticked by painfully slowly, Heather watching her phone in case Astrid sent her texts demanding rescue or throwing insults as she had a terrible time. Only when Heather sent a message asking if Astrid was alive did she get a response, which was that she was fine. Settled, Heather headed to bed with her girlfriend and allowed herself to be distracted.

Comfortable and ready for sleep, Heather heard the front door open. Astrid was home. Mala peered toward the source of sound curiously.

"I suspect the date went _very_ well, as I hear two sets of footsteps."

Heather wasn't sure how Mala worked that out, but it was only a matter of minutes before she heard the distinctive sounds of creaking bed springs, playful laughter.

"Gods, Hiccup!"

Either Astrid was getting revenge, or Hiccup was _that_ good. Either way, Heather groaned and buried her head in her pillow. She didn't need to hear just how spectacular a lover this guy was. Seemingly, she couldn't avoid it as Astrid continued to be quite vocal about her enjoyment.

"Astrid was right. This was a _terrible_ idea."

Mala giggled next to her, looking completely unaffected by the vigorous athetlics they could hear through paper-thin walls.

"This was _your_ idea."

Heather growled.

"Not the point."

"If you say so dear."

Astrid was right; she shouldn't have set her up on a blind date.

-HTTYD-

 **ARE YOU HAPPY NOW VALA?**


End file.
